


[锐雯／泰隆]Premarital Sex／婚前性行为（1）

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 泰隆遮住视线听到了衣料摩擦的声音，这将是他第一次也是最后一次体验到女性柔软温暖的阴道（因为他就要和一个alpha结婚了）。就在他以为马上要完成生命大和谐，为自己二十几年的处男生活画上句号的关键时刻，剧情的走向发生了巨大变化。





	[锐雯／泰隆]Premarital Sex／婚前性行为（1）

红黄蓝绿的街灯闪的泰隆有点眼晕，他站在路中央，身边的人群挤挤搡搡，一走一过都带着香烟和酒精味的嬉笑怒骂。

他与这一切太格格不入了，第三次无视倚在电线杆旁边女人的媚眼，泰隆漫无目的地乱逛，脑袋开始有点疼。

他有了退缩的意思，也不晓得自己中了什么邪居然同意了卡特琳娜那个荒唐至极的想法。

“包办婚姻不可取，父命又不可违。弟弟，但是老姐支持你叛逆一把。”

这一个叛逆就把他自己叛逆到红灯区来了。

他今晚要招妓。

这个词在脑海中过一遍，泰隆头疼的快要炸开。

就在他地五次说服自己放弃的时候，肩膀一下子被人给搂住了。

“三百？”

泰隆抬起头，看见一个留着白色短发的女人冲他笑着挑挑眉毛。不同于别的妓女一股劣质的香水脂粉味，她身上有股烟草香，明艳的大红色口红，和有点惨不忍睹的烟熏妆，可眼睛是明亮亮的，风尘里还带着随性的帅气。

泰隆大概是被周围的喧闹吵昏了脑袋，竟然鬼使神差地点了点头，跟着女人离开了。

 

+  
锐雯盯着那个青年看了好久了。

他像一道影子，却偏偏站在光下面，与所有来来往往的男女产生出一种疏离感。

仿佛是一只误闯入垃圾巷里的小家猫，一边矜贵地舔着自己的爪子，一边警惕不安地张望。

买下他的一夜吧。

锐雯瞬间生出了这样的想法。

她也立刻执行了这样的想法。

“三百？”锐雯歪着脑袋，试探着说出了她觉得合理的价格。

踩着高跟鞋的她甚至比青年还要高一些，那小猫在她怀里，没有像想象中的炸毛，反而懵懂地对她点了点头。

她能闻得到他身上清甜的气味，是个好吃的omega。

锐雯今晚心情好极了，连被逼婚的不快都一扫而净。

去你的吧。管他什么订婚，老子今晚美人照睡不误。

她大步流星地走着，穿不太惯的鞋跟差点没崴了她的脚踝，锐雯索性踢掉了鞋子，拎在手里赤着脚前行。

 

+  
泰隆觉得这个妓女有点豪迈的过分，可他却意外的不反感。

甚至她光着脚走路的率真都有些令泰隆动心。

锐雯带着他随便找了家旅馆开了房间。刚进门，她就在泰隆的脸上用力亲了个大口红印子。

泰隆被她抵在门板上吻的手足无措，锐雯边舔着他的嘴唇边扒他的衣服。

等到他用力堪堪把锐雯推开，自己已经被亲的面色潮红，大口大口喘气。外套被褪到臂弯，裤子腰带和拉链也被解开了，松垮地挂在腰上，一副随时掉下来的样子。

这是他的初吻，也是他的初夜。泰隆有点委屈地想着，随后又唾弃自己omega化的思维。他就是来打破这一切的。

就在他思想矛盾的点上，锐雯的手从底衫的下摆钻进去，身体又缠了上来。

泰隆赶紧别过头躲开，可锐雯的呼吸打在耳廓，他感觉好热。

“能不能……去床上？”泰隆弱弱地问了一句。

锐雯稍微起身看他，那对眼睛更加明亮，她顶着乱糟糟的短发和蹭花了的口红，朝泰隆扯出了一个笑：“当然。”

泰隆是被她拉着手掼在床上的。

他有些茫然，但同时松了口气。第一次实在没什么经验，如果女方主动一些自己也不会很尴尬。

但锐雯甩掉银白外套跨到他身上时，泰隆还是有一瞬的慌。

他感觉锐雯要把他吃掉。

为什么会有这种感觉？泰隆看着她外套下的吊带黑裙，手臂的肌肉线条流畅又优美，她太像一名捕食者了。

在锐雯捧着他乱啃的时候，泰隆紧张的手都不知道该放哪。女人似乎察觉到了他的情绪，抬起头问他：“第一次？”

泰隆有点窘迫，可他却听不出嘲讽的语气，反而在锐雯的眼里看到了惊喜的神情。

“对……”泰隆老老实实地回答。

“捡到宝了。”他看见锐雯笑了，舌尖舔了舔自己的小尖牙。

“我没和别人做过，不太会……”

“没关系。”她截住泰隆的话头，一副要干大事的准备，然后轻轻拍了拍泰隆的脸颊：“姐姐来教你几招。”

 

+  
一改之前暴风雨式的前戏。锐雯把整个节奏都慢了下来。

“张开嘴，把舌尖伸出来。”她命令道：“一会我吻你的时候你可以抱住我。”

泰隆很听话地照做了，锐雯吮着他的舌尖，温柔地舔过他的口腔，发出响亮的水声，这让泰隆羞到耳尖发烫。

锐雯很轻柔地吻着他的唇瓣，就像在品味一颗糖果。

她牵过泰隆的手，放在自己的胸脯上。

泰隆一下子大脑当机了，害羞的仿佛冒出了蒸汽。

手放在那一团软肉上，动也不敢动。锐雯哼笑了一声，盯着泰隆的脸问：“大吗？”

泰隆讷讷地点点头。她又说：“一会还有更大的。”

这句泰隆没搞懂，但锐雯已经把他的上衣推到下巴，顺着锁骨一路吻下去。到胸口的时候锐雯亲了亲他小小的乳头，那感觉很怪异，可它确实变硬了，没办法，这是omega天生的敏感点。

泰隆不太想面对，他碰碰锐雯的脑袋，小声咕哝：“别弄那了……”

“你要习惯这种感觉，它以后还会涨奶。”锐雯说，显然知道他是个omega。泰隆没多想，omega数量不在少数，他虽是个o，同时也是男性，如果不是被家里联姻逼婚，他也有选择和女性Beta或omega结合的权利。

锐雯的的舌尖离开了那挺立起来的乳首，接着向下，划过他小腹上的肌肉纹路，泰隆呼吸也跟着变重了。

那双手剥下了内裤，握住了半勃的性器。泰隆抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，在锐雯的手下渐渐有了反应。所有的性刺激同时也令他后面湿的流水，他现在除了阴茎和乳头，剩下的全部软成一滩泥。

泰隆遮住视线听到了衣料摩擦的声音，这将是他第一次也是最后一次体验到女性柔软温暖的阴道（因为他就要和一个alpha结婚了）。就在他以为马上要完成生命大和谐，为自己二十几年的处男生活画上句号的关键时刻，剧情的走向发生了巨大变化。

锐雯再度握住他的手，这回他摸到的不是丰满的奶子，而是一根硬挺挺的鸡儿。

泰隆像是被烫到一样缩回手，突然不知道该怎么办才对。

锐雯权当他是害羞，把他裤子扒了个彻底。泰隆满脑子都是我操：妈的这女的比他还大、为什么出来嫖都能碰到女alpha……

等到他反应过来开始挣扎着想反抗的时候，自己已经被锐雯翻了个个，女alpha的尖牙贴着他后颈的腺体，他一下子就怂了，omega的天性让他意志屈服，只是被舔舔脖子他就又湿了一波，当然这里面也有锐雯信息素的功劳，松木的香气混着烟草味该死的性感。

泰隆能感受到抵在两腿间的热度，其实他的身体已经完全做好了接纳alpha的准备，可还是不甘心地小声拒绝：“…我不、不想做了成吗？……”

锐雯只是安慰地吻了吻他的耳朵，不断地保证：“相信我不会弄疼你……我发誓会温柔的。”

她一边用鼻尖蹭着泰隆的后颈，说着：“你好像很好吃……”一边把手指探进了柔软的穴口：“已经足够湿了，不会有事。”

泰隆还是徒劳地摇摇头，炙热的、坚硬的贴着他的臀瓣，然后他感觉自己被撑开了。

那根老二缓缓地推进，最后整根没入，抵在他的宫口，仿佛他再稍微沉一下腰，alpha的龟头就能挤进去。

又烫又涨，泰隆僵住不敢乱动，却控制不住地抖成筛子。

锐雯像她保证的一样，动作温柔又轻缓。她吻着泰隆突起的肩胛骨，安抚性的抚摸他的腰侧，试图让他放松下来。

泰隆趴在枕头上欲哭无泪，他倒霉的要命，原本是想给前面破处而不是给后面开苞，没想到事情发展成了这个样子。他仍在盘算着是否另外招妓，然后锐雯就缓缓地动起来了，把他的脑子顶成一团浆糊。

泰隆忍不住小声呜咽，锐雯总是整根地抽送，虽然不疼，但被贯穿到底的感受简直难以言喻。泰隆说不出来是什么，但总地来说还是爽，混着他别扭的心理，他像被人欺辱了一样难受。

锐雯突然撤出来抱住了他，对他说：“我想吻你。”

然后他又被迷迷糊糊地翻了面，跨坐到了锐雯腿上。他扒着alpha的胳膊，在纠缠的亲吻中再度被贯穿，这次是实实在在地操进子宫了，泰隆被刺激的不断收缩穴口，却遭到了alpha惩戒性的巴掌。

“你咬的太紧了。”

可越这样他越是紧张，更控制不住地抽缩夹紧，他能体会到alpha变浓的信息素，还有屁股上被揉开的红印，锐雯掰开他的臀瓣狠狠地抽插，强硬地撑开甬道里紧致的肠肉，操到最深的地方。

这太过了，可他没办法放松下来让alpha进出更顺畅，只能被迫承受暴力的开拓和掌掴，泰隆急的简直要哭出来。

又是接连的几下顶弄和对乳首的吮舔，泰隆真的被操哭了。

委屈和无助的情绪就像是怪兽吞掉了他。

自己糟糕透了的初夜，想到这里，泰隆眼泪跟不要钱似的流，呻吟都带着打颤的哭腔。

锐雯终于慢了下来，把泰隆拉近了些，她抚着他的头发和脊背，问道：“是我弄疼你了吗？”

泰隆点点头，又摇摇头。

锐雯接着把他的脑袋往怀里一按：“你真可爱……但我不希望你上面流水和下面一样多。”

去你妈的。泰隆在心里想，可他吸吸鼻子把眼泪蹭到锐雯的小黑裙上，依旧没出息地埋在女alpha胸里没说话。


End file.
